Je sais bien ce que je fuis, mais non pas ce que je cherche
by Albafica-07
Summary: Naruto et son frère, Menma reviennent après une absence de 8 ans, à Konoha. Dans cette ville tout a changé: les lieux, ses amis, les habitants... En quête d'une raison à son existence, Naruto traversera diverses épreuves. Au cours de celles-ci il se rendra compte qu'il n'est pas seul mais aussi qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Parviendra-t-il à guérir de ses blessures ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**\- **Oui maman j'ai bien pris mon déjeuner… Pas la peine, je sais prendre le bus seul maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas… Oui… D'accord, à ce soir.

Une fois le téléphone dans sa poche, le jeune homme s'engagea dans une avenue, entouré de plusieurs autres jeunes suivant le chemin du lycée. Pour cette nouvelle rentrée, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Cela faisait 8 ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Konoha. Son départ précipité fut décidé par la réussite de son père dans une toute nouvelle entreprise de communication. Son père possédait un réel talent dans l'informatique et après avoir créer un logiciel –Kyuubi- qui lui a valu une grande renommée, il créa une nouvelle entreprise informatique. Mais la ville de Konoha ne lui garantissait pas de grande chance de réussite- petite campagne reculée des grandes villes, Konoha ne comprenait que de petites entreprises et tout pleins de petits commerces principalement familiale. Alors toute la famille le suivit pour poursuivre son rêve.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient revenus au bercail mais Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être exciter à l'idée de revoir ses amis. Bien qu'ils aient gardés contact, écrire et se voir en personne restaient deux choses différentes. Quant à son frère, celui-ci avait prévu de faire la grasse matinée et de le rejoindre dans l'après-midi.

C'est d'un pas hésitant qu'il se rendit face au tableau où s'affichaient les répartitions des classes. Il ne fit pas attention aux autres noms, voulant garder la surprise de savoir ses amis avec lui ou non et poursuivit en tout hâte les marches des escaliers restantes.

Les chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa salle. Les battements de son cœur lui faisait presque mal à sa poitrine, ses mains devenaient moites et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir enchaîner deux mots à la suite.

Bref, le stress et la peur le paralysait complétement.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il franchit le seuil de la salle et la balaya de son regard azur. Les élèves se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, pourtant Naruto ne distinguait aucune de ses connaissances. Tous lui étaient inconnus.

Déçu, il s'attabla près d'une fenêtre au fond de la pièce qui donnait vu sur la cours où s'était ameuté l'ensemble du lycée. Il détailla chaque élève, scannant les visages à la recherche de ses amis dont il avait en mémoire, vaguement, les souvenirs de leurs physionomies. Les minutes passaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Les élèves avaient désertés la cours où filaient seulement à toute allure les retardataires.

Puis le chahut qu'avait repris en classe, plus fort qu'à son arrivée, fût subitement rompu par la présence du professeur qui s'annonça puis commença l'appel. Retournant son attention au tableau où s'inscrivait le nom du professeur – Kabuto- et de la matière –SVT- Naruto manqua la course de deux jeunes, dans la cours, qui aurait pu lui rendre le sourire.

Cette première heure de cours avait été plus que pénible pour lui. Déjà que la science n'était pas l'une de ses matières préférées mais il a aussi fallu qu'il commence par une dissection ! Sérieusement ! Qui plus est sa partenaire n'était pas vraiment partante pour le faire et il dût donc s'y coller. Plusieurs fois il crut rendre son petit déjeuner et il se fit violence pour ne pas refourguer, de force s'il le fallait, son scalpel à sa collègue.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il courût, le plus rapidement possible, au toilettes espérant oublier cette odeur de sang et se corps meurtrit par ses mains qui le rendait malade. Face au miroir, Naruto aspergeait son visage d'eau fraîche qui le fit grand bien. Ses doigts s'arrêtaient presque de trembler et il reprenait des couleurs. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Son cœur s'acharnait dans sa poitrine, ses jambes flageolaient et un violent frisson le prit des pieds à la tête.

"Calme-toi…. Calme-toi". Se répétait-il les mains cachant son visage. Ce n'est qu'une petite souris, rien de plus… pas la peine d'en faire une crise… n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard se reporta au miroir face à lui et il vit son reflet. Ses yeux ayant perdu de leur intensité n'étaient plus qu'un bleu sans fond, vide de tous sentiments, ses cheveux mouillés étaient plaqués sur son front et ses mains sur ses joues s'étaient enfin calmés. Mais ses ongles restaient plantés dans celles-ci, griffant encore plus les marques qu'il possédait. Ce spectacle pitoyable l'angoissa un peu. Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il ne faisait plus de crise d'angoisse et/ou d'hystérie, ce n'était donc pas le moment d'en faire une ici. Et le fait d'y penser, le fit froid dans le dos. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller. Il en avait fait la promesse.

Respirer, calmement, masser ses tempes avec de la menthe forte –l'odeur et la fraicheur de la menthe arrivaient à le calmer et se détendre- et maintenant…. Expirer tous ses mauvais démons.

Refermant les yeux, il prit une, dernière, profonde respiration et sortit des toilettes.

Une fois dans le couloir il vit au loin « sa collègue » courir dans sa direction.

\- Na-naruto ! Sa petite voix aigu et inquiète fit sourire Naruto. Comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens toujours mal ?

\- Non, merci Hinata. Son sourire s'agrandit. C'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de pratique.

\- Je te comprends…. Sa voix se perdit, à la fin de sa phrase, dans un soupir.

Continuant de se fixer dans les yeux, Hinata devint soudainement rouge pivoine et se détourna soufflant qu'elle retournait dans la salle de classe. Son minois cramoisis et ses pas rapides fit éclata Naruto de rire, qui se dépêcha de la rattraper à grande foulée.

Finalement le reste de la matinée se passa plus au moins bien. A part les moments d'ennuie dans les cours, il en apprit plus sur sa camarade de classe. Hinata était d'une famille noble et avait un cousin dans ce lycée. Neji. Il était dans la classe d'à côté et ils étaient, apparemment, inséparables. Durant leur enfance, leur relation avait été difficile mais s'était amélioré avec le temps, tellement maintenant que Neji était du genre possessif. Il n'aimait pas savoir Hinata en compagnie d'un inconnu- ce qui fit légèrement pouffer Naruto.

Pour la pause déjeunée Hinata lui proposa de l'accompagner afin de lui présenter son cousin et ses amis. Ce qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait pas oublié de partir à la conquête de ses amis mais avec l'aide d'Hinata et de ses amis cela serait plus facile, d'après lui. Alors qu'ils discutaient sur leurs groupes de musique préférés, la sonnerie d'un portable les coupa. De longues secondes passèrent avant que Naruto ne réalise que s'était le sien, il s'empressa donc de répondre :

\- Allô !

\- Ouai, c'est moi. Je sors du bureau du proviseur, t'es ou ? La voix criarde essayait vainement de se faire entendre dans cette cohue.

\- Euh… Je suis dans le bâtiment d'en face. Attends…. C'est bon, je te vois ! NE BOUGE PAS ! Tout en raccrochant son téléphone Naruto empoigna la main d'Hinata et se jeta dans la foule.

Enfin parvenu près de son frère, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Menma, adossé au mur, portait un jean taille basse noir, un tee-shirt bleu-gris recouvert d'une veste, sans manche, en faux cuir. Une de ses bottes s'écrasait contre le mur pour le maintenir. Ses cheveux bruns et sa moue agacée étaient les seuls points qui le différencier physiquement de Naruto. Leurs teints halés étaient semblables de mêmes que leurs regards azur et les marques au visage. Ils dégageaient tous deux un style différent mais gardant tout de même un charme commun. Ensemble, côte à côte, ils attiraient les regards. Et Hinata se sentait mal à l'aise face à eux.

\- Eh ! Je te présente Hinata HYUGA. Elle est dans notre classe. Hinata, voici mon frère, Menma NAMIKAZE. Présenta Naruto, tout sourire.

\- Enchanté… Hinata ne parvenait à parler plus fort qu'en un simple murmure. Le regard de Menma l'avait figée. Il n'était en rien « méchant » mais il pétillait d'une malice différente de celle de Naruto.

\- Moi de même, lui répondit-il. Son sourire s'agrandit, jusqu'à en voir des dents d'une blancheur !

De son côté Naruto zieutait la cours, il n'avait toujours pas vu une seule tête de ses amis d'enfance. Reprenant courage, il suivit Hinata et Menma qui dominaient la marche.

La cafeteria était pleine. Une foule monstre se tenait face à eux, qu'ils dépassèrent difficilement s'attirant bon nombre de regard assassin. Hinata et Menma discutaient toujours ensemble sur divers sujets, rejoignit par Naruto de temps à autre. L'enthousiasme des deux garçons plaisait à la jeune fille, ils se chamaillaient facilement pour n'importe quoi et tentaient de la faire rejoindre un des camps : le Naruto tout chou ou le Menma diabolique _(point de vue Hinata, hein !)_

Au centre de la cafet' se tenait une table où était rassemblé une dizaine de personnes discutant et mangeant ensemble. Quatre personnes se tenaient assis sur les tables, Naruto et Menma ne distinguait pas totalement leurs visages tellement ils bougeaient. La table était animée à chaque coin, chacun parlé avec l'autre ne laissant personne de côté. Une vraie bande de copain, en somme.

Hinata leur sourit et s'avança vers ses amis. D'abord hésitant, Naruto et Menma échangèrent un regard puis la rejoignirent rapidement. Une fois l'attention de tout le monde sur elle, elle laissa place aux deux garçons et, alors, qu'elle allait les présenté, des cris déchirèrent le vacarme de la cafet' :

\- NARUUTOOOO ! MENMAAAAA ?

\- HEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN !


	2. Chapter 2

**Elikia**** : **Bonjour ! Merci de ta review, elle fait plaisir. Pour ce qui est des couples, je garantis le SasuNaru (peut-être le NaruSasu aussi ?) pour le yaoi. Ensuite, le reste je dirais… mystère x) Il y aura aussi pas mal de couple hétéro (3 pour l'instant). Ensuite le rating évoluera au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Pour le rythme de publication, ce sera 3 chapitres par semaine normalement (j'essaierais de tenir le délai) voire plus si j'ai le temps.

Ah ! Qu'adviendra-t-il de Menma ? Hum, j'ai pas mal d'idée pour l'instant mais je n'ai pas encore fait de choix, disons que pour le moment il va jouer son rôle de grand frère.

Je m'excuse toute de suite pour les fautes (et si incompréhension) à venir.

See ya' happy freaks !

**Chapitre 2 :**

NARUTO

Alors qu'Hinata se déplaçait vers ses amis à table, Menma et moi échangions un regard pour nous donner courage et avançâmes vers eux. Après leur avoir murmurer quelques mots, elle s'écarta pour nous rendre visible. Plusieurs yeux fussent braqués sur nous dès la première seconde et une chose, que je n'avais pu distinguer avant, attira de suite mon attention. Des cheveux roses. Seule cette couleur avait attiré mon regard et je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'identifier la propriétaire que des voix gueulèrent :

\- NARUUTOOOO ! MENMAAAAA ?

\- ….. HEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN ! Plusieurs secondes suffirent pour les identifier. Ces gens. Pas si inconnu que sa finalement.

Une tornade rose s'abattit violemment contre nos torses, nous enserrant tout en piaillant des « Oh mon dieu ! », suivit de quelques larmes. Une forte émotion m'enveloppa en reconnaissant ce visage baigné de larmes.

Sakura leva son visage vers nous avec un grand sourire. Elle avait vieilli mais son visage était toujours aussi joli. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Elle avait un teint clair qui faisait parfaitement ressortir ses yeux couleur olive. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées et ses cheveux ! De la même couleur ! Sérieusement ! Je la savais prête à tout pour se démarquer des autres, pour affirmer sa personnalité mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! … En même temps, Sakura m'a toujours surpris et il faut avouer que cela lui va mieux que son châtain naturel. Tandis qu'elle s'écartait un peu de nous, j'essayais de refreiner le rythme de mon cœur. Oui, vous deviez le savoir, vous vous en doutiez même mais j'ai toujours aimé Sakura depuis la maternelle. Mais si elle me repoussait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'admirer, d'aimer son sourire et ses yeux verts pétillant, de subir sa colère… bref, en résumé tout chez elle me plaisait. Et ce n'est pas avec son corps d'aujourd'hui que je me refuserai de l'embrasser sur le champ.

Mais la bonne conduite l'oblige, je me retiendrai.

\- Sakura ! criais-je au même moment où Menma le souffler de gêne. Mais c'est quoi ces cheveux ?!

\- Tu as quelque chose à redire peut-être ? rétorqua-t-elle en me frappant légèrement le torse, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Eh ! Mais ce ne serait pas nos jumeaux des zyzy ! Débarqua Kiba vers nous, tout sourire et enthousiaste.

\- Lâche-moi le clébard…, balayant son bras de ses épaules. Tu oublies qui te mettait la raclée du siècle, avant ? Menma, la tête penchée sur le côté, fixait Kiba dans les yeux à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'échange de regard ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne pouffent de rire.

Leur complicité entre eux était étrange. Ils pouvaient s'entre-tuer, se boudaient un bon moment et redevenir amis comme si tout était oublier, même juste après une dispute où ils s'étaient même battus avec les poings.

Voilà les rapports qu'entretiennent des meilleurs amis.

\- Mais depuis quand êtes-vous arrivés ?

\- Depuis ce matin, très tôt même. Je suis venu en cours le premier. La langue de Menma accompagna cette phrase.

\- Oooooooooh ! Et vous restez ? On pouvait clairement voir dans le ton employé et dans les yeux de Kiba qu'un nouveau départ ne serait pas accepté et difficile pour lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon roudoudou. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâcherai pas.

Les mains dans ceux de Kiba, Menma affichait le visage qu'il faisait face à nos parents pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait : bouche en cul-de poule, des larmes au coin des yeux, il parvenait même à rougir ! Non mais c'est sérieux ça ? Dire que moi quand je l'essai, je ressemble plus à une grenouille en train de s'étouffer….

\- Oh ma petite brebis ! Mon cœur a tellement souffert ces dernières années que je ne pourrais te laisser encore t'en aller. Toujours mains liées, Kiba et Menma se faisait face, tous deux avec une moue idiote mais qui, chez Menma le rendait plus mignon.

Vous connaissez Mme Puff de la série Bob l'éponge ? Eh bien imaginez Kiba avec cette tête, la bouche vers l'avant et les yeux plissés. Cela ferait peur à tous les enfants qui regardent cette série, moi y compris. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, devant nous tous. Mais au lieu d'en avoir peur –au point de faire une danse voire même faire des poupées vaudou et les brûler, les déchiqueter, les donner à bouffer à mes hamsters, Bob et Patrick- j'explosais de rire devant leur débilités. Vite rejoint par Sakura et ses amis.

Puis une chose inattendue arriva.

Personne ne s'y attendait. Pourtant ils réussirent à tous nous scotché. En les voyants, je m'étranglais dans mon rire et avalais ma salive de travers, me brûlant la gorge au passage. Face à moi, Kiba et Menma avaient leurs bouches jointes ! Ils s'embrassaient !

Non, rectification. Vu leurs visages surpris et l'éloignement de leurs corps directement, je dirais que c'était involontaire. Mais le mal était fait ! Ils s'étaient embrassés !

Mon rire redoubla encore plus, accompagné par la cafet' entière.

\- Kiiiiiiiiiiibbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaa !

\- Non, non, non, non….. Euuuuuuurrrrk ! Tenant sa gorge à deux mains, recourbé vers le sol, Kiba ne feignait pas vomir. Il régurgitait réellement son déjeuner prit il n'y avait pas longtemps.

Tous s'éloignèrent de lui, mains sur le visage, doigts qui pinçaient leurs nez, de deux ou trois mètres. Et toute la cafet' nous fixait de dégout et/ou de curiosité, elle résonnait de plusieurs fou rire. Ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier encore plus le nôtre.

\- Bouahahhahaha…. Les gars…. Sérieusement…. On ne savait pas que vous vous aimiez à ce point…. Mais de là à nous en faire une démonstration ! Hhahhahaha !

Tout le monde était parti pour ne plus s'arrêter de rire, moi le premier. Mon ventre se tordait de douleurs alors que maintenant c'était Menma qui tordait le coup de Kiba. Ce dernier ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, non plus. Son visage virait bizarrement au bleu-violet. Seules les insultes de Menma et les tentatives de Sakura à l'arrêter se font entendre dans ce désordre.

Une jeune fille à couette s'avança vers moi. Son visage était légèrement rougi à force de rire et avait un petit côté garçon manqué. Sa tenue était simple, elle portait un pantacourt jeans où était assortit une ceinture en cuir claire. Sur son tee-shirt gris était représenté le groupe Nirvana, qui trônait fièrement sur sa poitrine. Je sentais déjà mes joues rougir à cette vue. Il faut le dire quand même, que contrairement à Sakura, cette là en avait beaucoup plus…

\- Hey ! Ca va ?

\- Hein ? Mon cœur rata un battement pour repartir à une vitesse folle. Je ne l'avais même pas vu s'approcher ! Enfin si ! Non ! Je ne reluquais pas sa poitrine ! Je l'admirais….

\- Ou-oui ça va. Je suis Naruto UZUMAKI. Ce tic que j'avais de toujours frotter ma nuque en riant pouvait à tous les coups me trahir, mais Menma ne sembla pas le remarquer.

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Tenten. Comme tu le sais, je suis une amie de Sakura et d'Hinata. Viens, suis-moi, je vais te présenter au reste de la bande.

Face à moi, assis à table, se tenait 5 personnes. Tous étaient attablés, entourés de plusieurs boîtes à repas pratiquement entamés pour la plupart. Certains riaient encore des deux autres tandis que d'autres discutaient tout en me jetant de brefs regards.

\- Hem, les gars ! Et maintenant tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, sympa la pression. Voilà l'ami de Sakura. S'appelle Naruto UZUMAKI, c'est sa hein ? Mon sourire le lui confirma. Donc je te les présente :

A bout de table, à gauche, tu l'as connait déjà apparemment c'est Hinata HYUGA et à sa gauche son cousin, Neji HYUGA. Et accessoirement mon petit ami. Le dit petit-ami lui envoya un regard tellement froid que j'eus des frissons dans le dos.

Toujours dans la rangée, ROCK Lee -qui m'adressa une tirade sur la jeunesse dont je n'ai rien compris- puis à ses côtés NARA Shikamaru, le petit génie de la bande. Ce dernier me fixait longuement, me rendant tout chose. Non, je n'imaginais rien de pervers mais son regard donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en vous, de sonder votre âme. Et c'était bien la seule chose dont je n'avais pas envie.

Et pour finir en beauté, la crème de la crème…. AKIMICHI Chôji. Celui-ci releva ses yeux de son repas et m'adressa un sourire saucé de ketchup.

Joints-toi à nous pour manger, on fera plus ample connaissance.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire tout en acceptant l'offre. Tandis que je m'asseyais près de Chôji, à sa gauche, Sakura s'écrasa sur sa chaise, à ma droite, essoufflée. Mon regard se porta de suite vers son visage où un peu de sueur recouvrait son front, descendant le long de ses tempes et finissant son chemin sur sa mâchoire. Ce simple cheminement suffisait à m'envoyer une bouffée de chaleur dans tout le corps. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et j'étais sur de rougir. Heureusement tout le monde était occupé à discuter ou à manger, personne ne faisait attention à moi. J'essayais de me calmer mais ce fût vain lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sakura. C'était sûr qu'à ce moment-là j'allais mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Elle m'envoya un bref sourire et but une gorgée d' chance, Kiba et Menma choisirent cet instant pour nous rejoindre, se balançant quelques vannes et petites frappes. S'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, Dieu seul saurait ce dont j'aurai été capable de faire à Sakura. Quand vous avez devant vous la personne que vous avez toujours aimée et que vous n'avez pas vue depuis plusieurs années, votre cerveau peut s'empêcher de s'amuser à vous projeter pas mal de scénario. (Par contre, ne vous jouez pas des scénarios avec ma tête, je tiens à conserver l'innocence que je possède.)

Soudainement quelqu'un me prit par les épaules et seulement des yeux bleus semblables aux miens furent dans mon champ de vision.

-Hey ! Naruto ! Ça va ? Menma me secouait vivement les épaules. Tu ne fais pas …. Tu as bien mangé tes bonbons, hein ?

Je le regardais sans réellement comprendre et il dut le lire sur mon visage car il continua :

\- Tu es tout rouge. Front contre front et ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens, il poursuivit. Ta respiration est erratique aussi.

C'est alors que je fis le lien. Mais oui ! …. Mais non, non, non !

\- No-non, …je n'ai ri-rien ! Ca va ! J'ai juste un coup de chaud.

Je savais que ma réponse ne le satisferait pas mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui révéler la vraie raison ! C'était tellement embarrassant ! Mais quelle tête pouvais-je bien avoir ? Etait-ce marquer en gros sur mon front toutes les pensées que j'avais pu avoir ? Ou pire, dansaient-elles au-dessus de ma tête avec en bonus une petite chanson me traitant de pervers ? Je sentais mon visage devenir encore plus rouge.

Menma était retourné s'assoir près de Kiba et Sakura et ne cessait de me jeter des regards. Puis il m'avait suffi de plusieurs minutes pour rassurer tout le monde à table et leur avouer que j'étais incapable de passer une journée sans ma dose de menthe, sinon je pouvais faire des crises, drogué comme je suis à ses bonbons.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse et je m'entendais avec presque tout le monde. Je dis bien presque car Neji, Chôji et Shikamaru étaient bien les seuls avec qui le courant ne passait pas réellement. Le premier ne cesser de me dévisager ou alors même de m'envoyer des messages d'alerte assassinat rien qu'avec ses yeux quand je m'adressais à sa cousine. Le second ne cessait de manger et les rares fois où sa bouche fut vide était pour quémander un plat ou pour répondre à une question par une réponse très brève. Tandis que le troisième m'intimidait trop pour oser l'aborder. Quelques questions/réponses de base fussent échanger mais je n'arrivais pas à garder contact avec ses yeux. Ses yeux semblaient être le plus redoutable.

Quant à Menma, il s'entendait aussi avec tout le monde sauf avec Hinata. Bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à lui adresser la parole ni même le regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'était même rapprocher de Neji lorsque Menma voulu rattraper son verre qui avait failli se renverser.

Les choses allaient bien dans l'ensemble mais je sentais comme un poids sur le cœur, une sensation étrange qui me pesait. Jetant des regards autour de moi, cela ne faisait qu'à peine 20 minutes qu'on était là. La cafet' continuait de se remplir encore et toujours ce qui commencer à m'angoisser. Mais soudainement une violente douleur me prit au cœur, coupant ma respiration. L'air entrait difficilement dans ma poitrine rendant le passage était douloureux. Je devais garder mon sang froid. Mon regard dériva vers mon sac que j'ouvris pour en sortir mes pastilles à la menthe. Pour n'inquiéter personne, je répondais aux diverses questions tout en mastiquant mes sucreries. Je faisais attention de ne jamais croiser le regard de Menma de peur de me trahir car, je savais qu'il connaitrait ce que je viens de sentir en moi. En ce moment-même il devait déjà être au courant. Nous ne sommes pas jumeaux pour rien.

Brusquement un nom me vint en tête. Un nom dont je n'aurais jamais pensé oublier. Un nom qui me rappelait ma vie passer ici.

\- Ou est Sasuke ? demandais-je, d'une voix qui trahissait bien mon trouble, malheureusement.

Les visages se tournèrent vers moi avec surprise mais je gardais seulement mon regard dans celui de Sakura. Elle et Kiba étaient les seuls amis, si on ne comptait pas Sasuke, qu'on avait Menma et moi. A l'époque nous n'allions pas à l'école étant jeune, c'était nos parents et grands-parents qui nous faisaient les leçons. Le concept de l'école dans notre famille était de tout apprendre par les expériences et l'histoire des anciens. Des connaissances de nos parents, Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, nous faisait l'histoire et la géographie. Et un peu de philosophie venait dans nos oreilles aussi. Jiraya nous enseignait le français, la littérature et la calligraphie. Ces cours étaient les plus intéressants mais nous valaient tout de même de bonnes raclées de notre mère quand elle nous surprenait à discuter ou lire les œuvres de notre parrain. Restait les coups de nos parents : père nous enseignait l'économie et les mathématiques alors que mère nous apprenait les tactiques d'auto-défense. C'était une des choses qu'elle réussissait parfaitement à faire, en dehors de la nourriture et des tâches ménagères.

Pour ce qui était de ma rencontre avec Sasuke, disons que nous nous étions jamais rencontré. Depuis bien avant notre naissance, nos mères étaient amies, meilleures amies pour être plus précis. Durant leurs grossesses, elles ne cessaient jamais de se côtoyer. Une fois nés, nous avions partagés le même berceau lors des repas ou des visites amicales l'une chez l'autre. Nous n'avions donc jamais eu de « rencontre » à proprement parler car nous nous étions toujours connus.

Et c'était ce pourquoi un profond malaise m'enveloppa. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

\- Eh bien, il aide son frère le midi qui détient un bar pas loin du lycée, me dit Sakura avec un léger sourire. Généralement il arrive à la dernière minute mais comme en ce moment c'est la folie là-bas, il a tendance à arriver légèrement en retard.

\- Ah… Je ne pouvais pas cacher ma déception, j'aurais tant voulu le voir, en premier. Et aujourd'hui à quelle heure finissez-vous ?

Un échange de regard a eu lien entre elle et Hinata. Elles affirmèrent finir en même temps ce qui apaisa un peu mon malaise. Nous avions donc convenus à ce qu'on se retrouve devant le lycée pour rentrer ensemble et occasionnellement revoir Sasuke.

Le repas dura dans une ambiance animée où nous échangions, Kiba, Sakura, Menma et moi, quelques anecdotes peu favorisantes pour certains.

Une fois en cours, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'impatienter à ces retrouvailles. Huit ans étaient passés où nous avions vécus séparément, sans nouvelles et avons dû grandir. Nous avons traversés multitudes d'épreuves et sommes, aujourd'hui, le résultat de ces années passées. Cette douloureuse constatation me laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Le résultat…. Je voudrais, pour tout l'or du monde, retrouver l'enfant que j'ai été jadis.


	3. Chapter 3

Question : personne n'a trouvé bizarre le fait de ne pas savoir dans quelle classe sont Sasuke et les autres ? Je vous éclaire : Naruto, Hinata et Menma sont en littérature. Sakura, Ino et Tenten sont en science (section médecine). Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Chôji, Shikamaru sont en SES (science économie et sociale). Ils sont tous en dernière année de lycée.

* * *

NARUTO.

Comme convenu nous nous sommes retrouvés devant le lycée, une fois les cours terminées. Kiba, Neji, Lee, Chôji, Shikamaru et Sasuke sont partis en avance. Ce dernier continuait d'aider son frère même en dehors de la pause déjeuné dû au grand nombre de client en cette saison. Les autres sont allés en même temps que lui afin de garder des tables de libre pour nous, en occultant le fait que Menma et moi étions rentrés, à Sasuke.

Le chemin entre le lycée et le bar ne prenait qu'à peine 10 min à pied. Durant tout le trajet on ne cessait de se disputer Sakura, Menma et moi sur une histoire d'argent volé lors de nos 5 ans. Hinata, elle, riait et me suivait de près, tentant de me calmer quand le débat devenait un peu houleux avec Menma. Ces petites attentions envers moi me touchaient mais me gênaient grandement. J'avais perdu l'habitude à ce qu'on me touche le bras ou empoigne mes vêtements comme elle le faisait. Mais rien qu'à voir son visage cramoisi et de l'entendre rire, suffisaient à abaisser garde.

Plus loin, devant nous, se tenait un stand où un vieillard vendait des flûtes reproduisant des sons d'animaux. Le quartier possédait que quelques magasins de vêtements, de fruits et légumes, de meubles, de bazars qui se suivaient. Des stands, comme le vieillard, remplissaient les coins de rues où se vendaient un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Leurs visages heureux et leurs saluts qu'ils nous offraient lorsqu'on passer devant eux étaient accueillant et reflétaient leurs joies de vivre. Konoha, bien qu'elle ait changé, avait gardé toute sa gaité.

Sakura s'arrêta devant une porte vitrée qui s'ouvrit sur un inconnu. Cet homme portait un uniforme noir avec un tablier qui recouvrait le haut de son pantalon. Il nous accueillit d'un sourire, nous fit signe d'entrer et nous dirigea vers nos amis. Le « bar » étaient rempli, seul quelques chaises étaient vides mais l'ensemble des tables étaient occupés. Etrangement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était appelé un bar. Cela ressemblait plus à un restaurant. Au comptoir se tenait de nombreux hommes, discutant ensemble ou avec les barmans.

La pièce sentait l'alcool et la fumette, qui était du côté fenêtre dans un coin reculé des autres clients, mais curieusement elle sentait aussi un léger parfum des bois.

La gaité du lieu me captivait. Les clients semblaient tous se connaître, ils discutaient, buvaient, fumaient ensemble. Il y avait un peu de tout âge, de 18ans, dirons-nous, à la cinquantaine voire plus. Ce bar regroupait un mélange de génération où tous entretenaient une relation affectueuse.

Une fois attablé le serveur prit notre demande, un jus d'orange légèrement alcoolisé (un cocktail Congo, en fait) pour moi, un soda pour Hinata, un rhum-coca pour Sakura et une bière pour Menma. Nous avions en tête de fêter nos retrouvailles ce soir.

\- Alors, où se trouve notre beau-brun ? un sourire aux lèvres, Menma s'abaissa vers la table pour se faire entendre.

\- Hum…. Kiba, Sakura et Tenten cherchèrent le dit beau-brun dans la pièce. Pas que ce surnom ne soit faux, enfin, des souvenirs que j'en garde il était vrai qu'il avait une belle gueule, mais de là à l'appeler encore comme sa alors qu'on ne l'avait pas encore vu…

\- Tout à l'heure il était au comptoir à servir, nous renseigna Neji.

\- Et il ne fera que ça d'après ce qu'il nous a dit, le verre à la main, Shikamaru me désigna la direction qu'avait prise Sasuke.

Derrière moi, le comptoir était chargé. On ne voyait pas clairement les visages des barmans. Ils ne cessaient de se rendre à un client puis à un autre.

\- Ce soir, on fête votre retour ! Allez les gars, on trinque à ces deux extraterrestres revenus sur Terre sans aucune chance de dominer le monde !

\- Eh ! T'as déjà vu un humain ne pas mourir de la main d'un extraterrestre, clébard ? Menma et Kiba se dévisageaient le sourire aux lèvres. On leva tous nos verres, arrivé entre temps, et trinquâmes à ces retrouvailles en riant bruyamment.

Les conversations viraient sur nos différents souvenirs passés ici ou en France, lieu où nous avons vécu quelques temps. Depuis notre arrivée, je n'avais pas vu une seule fois Sasuke ou même son frère. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché pourtant. Je m'étais plusieurs fois fait réprimandé de ne pas suivre sérieusement une discussion par Sakura, qui ne cessait de m'assurer que Sasuke viendrait nous rejoindre une fois son service terminé. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être nerveux et de zieuter toutes les cinq minutes vers le comptoir. Depuis le temps, il devait déjà s'être rendu compte que Menma et moi étions là, donc pourquoi ne venait-il pas, ne serait-ce, que passer nous faire un coucou ? Mon excitation se laissa submerger par de l'agacement et de l'irritation. Ce connard était donc resté le même ? Quand même, il ne pouvait pas ne pas m'avoir vu ou même Menma alors que cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que nous étions là !

Sitôt ma mauvaise humeur venue, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes que m'avait indiquées Shikamaru.

Une fois m'a petite affaire terminée, ma rancune envers « l'autre » était toujours présente. Rageusement je m'essuyais les doigts jusqu'à rendre le papier en plusieurs petits morceaux. Et alors que je sortais des toilettes, un homme était appuyé contre le mur du couloir, les bras croisés, dans une posture nonchalante mais pourtant classe et me faisait face. En relevant les yeux vers lui, il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour le reconnaitre. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés et reposaient maintenant sur une épaule. Les marques au visage le rendaient plus mature et quant à son physique et son visage, il pouvait refaire à lui seul tous les magazines de mode.

\- Itachi, soufflais-je, encore déboussolé par son physique, pour être honnête, de rêve ! Son petit sourire en coin me répondit.

\- Content de te revoir Naruto. Que nous vaut ce retour ?

\- Eh bien, n'est-ce pas toujours mieux de rentrer à la maison ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Itachi dégageait un côté mystérieux et intimidant mais on pouvait facilement se sentir à l'aise avec lui, si on le connaissait bien.

\- Hum… Il s'avança vers moi et me prit par l'épaule m'entrainant vers le bar. Bienvenu au bercail, Naruto.

\- Haha haha, merci !

De retour dans la pièce, Itachi me fit place sur un tabouret et contourna le comptoir. Il servit quelques clients puis, revint vers moi, me tendant un verre de sirop de menthe, que lui seul savait préparer. Cette attention me toucha, il avait retenu quelle était ma boisson préférée. En même temps, nous parlons d'Itachi UCHIHA…

\- Alors, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous êtes arrivés ce matin. Ma surprise devait clairement se voir sur mon visage car il répondit par : ma mère m'a appelé une heure après que vous soyez arrivé. Elle a tout de suite remarqué ta mère, après ses courses. Elle s'est empressée de m'appeler pour me le dire et j'ai dû refreiné son envie de le dire à Sasuke pour que tu lui en fasses la surprise. Un rictus se forma au coin de ses lèvres, un des ceux dont il était difficile d'en saisir le sens.

\- Donc il ne sait pas que je suis là ? Itachi s'abaissa vers moi et me saisit le menton, pivotant ma tête sur le côté. Je ne savais pas vraiment où regarder jusqu'à ce que je remarque un visage familier. Je ne l'ai aperçu que quelques secondes, mais j'étais sûr de qui c'était.

\- Il se donne à fond dans son job donc ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne t'ait pas remarqué. Itachi avait reconduit mon visage vers le sien. Il n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses yeux restaient braqués dans les miens puis, au bout de quelques secondes, où il n'avait fait que me regarder intensément, il retrouva son petit sourire.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir. Dis à l'homme en rouge de te laisser sa place, Sasuke ne pourra pas te rater.

Je sautais de mon tabouret et me dirigeais vers la direction indiquée. Mon sourire trahissait ma joie de le retrouver mais je m'en fichais un peu. J'avais omis un détail chez Sasuke : il ne prenait jamais rien sans sérieux. Donc s'il ne s'était pas déplacer pour me voir, c'était tout bonnement parce qu'il ne m'avait pas remarqué. Et tout ça puisqu'il « se donne à fond », comme me l'avait dit Itachi.

Quelques bousculades étaient nécessaires pour me frayer un chemin vers lui. Je sentais l'adrénaline envahir mon corps en entier, mon sourire ne partit à aucun moment et j'étais d'humeur à danser sur les tables.

Enfin derrière l'homme en rouge, je lui fis savoir discrètement ma requête, accentué par un signe de tête d'Itachi. Il me céda sa place, non sans un au revoir, et je pris place, les coudes appuyant sur le comptoir afin de prendre appuie pour scruter le visage de mon ami.

Sasuke n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Sa tête baissé vers le cocktail qu'il préparait, il n'avait pas fait attention à mon arrivée. Son visage ressemblait, un peu, à celui de son frère, mais était plus fin. Ses cils n'étaient pas aussi longs que son ainé, son nez était toujours aussi droit et la courbe de ses lèvres était fine. Des gouttes de sueurs sur son front faisaient collées les mèches qu'il y avait.

Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés et ses manches étaient remontées sur ses coudes. Son habilité à faire les cocktails était stupéfiante, de même que la manière dont il avait de verser leurs contenus dans les verres sans en mettre une goutte sur le côté.

Mon observation prit fin quand il tourna son visage vers moi.

\- ….. Naruto ? Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à l'obscurité ou à mon changement niveau physique, mais Sasuke avait pris pas mal de temps à me reconnaître.

\- He he, yo teme !

\- …. L'étonnement passé, Sasuke avait pris une petite moue mais ne m'adressais toujours pas la parole. Il se déplaça afin de se mettre face à moi et ses yeux continuaient de me scruter intensément.

\- Hé ! Sa-su-ke, mon visage, à maintenant quelques centimètres du sien, je lui soufflais son prénom. Mais même ça, ne lui fit pas réagir donc je me décidais à lui frapper au crâne, sans trop ménager ma force.

\- Aie ! Usuratonkachi ! Mais t'es malade ! Finalement le coup sembla lui réveiller quelques neurones.

\- T'es vraiment long à la détente, mon vieux. C'est moi qui te fais perdre tes moyens ?

\- Ne rêve pas. J'ai seulement eu du mal à accuser le coup.

\- Quoi ? Ne cherches pas d'excuse, Sas'ke, je sais l'effet que je fais aux autres. Donc tu n'y peux rien si tu y as succombé.

Un franc sourire me répondit. Mes conversations avec lui partaient toujours en provocations et c'était ce que j'aimais le plus avec lui. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne savait pas répliquer avec des remarques qui feraient vraiment mal, si on ne le connaissait pas.

Après s'être essuyer les mains, Sasuke disparu sous le table et revint avec une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Il contourna la table et prit place, contre le comptoir, à côté de moi. Il faisait face au client, un coude repliait derrière lui suffit de support tandis qu'il buvait son eau.

Sa présence me fit chaud au cœur. L'impression de vide dans mon cœur sembla se remplir des sentiments que me faisait sentir Sasuke.

\- Alors, vous êtes revenus définitivement ? Il tourna son visage vers moi tout en essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa main.

\- Hum… il semblerait, ouai. Papa pense pouvoir s'occuper de ses entreprises à distance maintenant. Alors on est revenu à la maison.

\- Hn. Son regard se reporta vers la foule face à lui. Il faisait, par moment, quelques signes de tête à des hommes et femmes, répondant à leur salut. Je pivotais aussi sur mon tabouret pour avoir la même vu que lui.

L'ambiance du bar était toujours aussi joyeuse et animée. Elle ne semblait pas s'être vidée depuis mon arrivée et je compris le pourquoi de la présence de Sasuke à travailler ici.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à discuter. De mes souvenirs Sasuke était un petit plus bavard. Peut-être était-ce de la timidité ?

Il se leva du comptoir, fit un signe de tête à son frère et partit vers le fond du bar. Non sans m'avoir au préalable lancer un long regard. Je me dirigeais à sa suite, empruntant la même porte que lui pour me retrouver à l'arrière du bar où étaient les poubelles et les stocks de chaises et de tables.

\- Il fait une chaleur étouffante la dedans, marmonna-t-il en sortant une cigarette de son paquet.

\- Tu fumes, toi maintenant ?

Son sourire pouvait facilement m'énerver. Il l'alluma et en inspira une profonde bouffée. Tout en expirant, il en sortit une deuxième qu'il me tendit. Je le refusais en secouant la tête. Non pas que je n'en ai jamais essayé avant mais je savais ce qu'il m'en couterait si ma mère en sentait, même légèrement, le parfum.

Il secoua les épaules et s'asseyait sur le béton, les jambes tendus vers l'avant. Je fis de même, à côté de lui.

\- Itachi est au courant mais il ne dit rien à nos parents tant que je ne fume pas un paquet, en entier, dans une journée.

\- Je le pensais plus dans le genre à te faire un discours sur la santé et tout le toutin et à te balancer à Greenpeace.

\- Ha ha ! C'est ce qu'il avait fait au début mais il s'est rendu compte que ça ne marcherait pas. Et nous en sommes convenus à ce marché.

\- Ah….. Il ne peut vraiment rien te refuser, Itachi. Tout le contraire de Menma. Il a beau se dire être l'aîné parce qu'il est né avant moi, il se croit permis de tout avec moi.

\- Il est ici lui aussi ? me demanda Sasuke. Il fixait le ciel dont le soleil était presque entièrement couché. Les lampadaires dans les rues étaient déjà allumés et les quelques marchands étaient partis. La fraîcheur du soir me fit regretter de ne pas avoir pris mon pull.

\- Ouai, il est avec les autres à une table. On fêtait notre retour et comme tu prenais tout ton temps à venir, j'étais venu te chercher. Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité mais en quoi était-ce intéressant ?

\- Hn…. Il expira une nouvelle fois une bouffée de sa cigarette se retourna vers moi. Vous êtes arrivés depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis ce matin. J'étais venu en cours. Je suis dans la classe d'Hinata avec Menma. On a rencontré tes amis à l'heure du déjeuner et puis on a revu Sakura. Ensuite on a décidé de venir ici.

\- Le temps a changé n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question ne me surprit pas. Le temps avait effectivement changé à Konoha. Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il était jadis. Pourtant sa question me laissa un goût amer. J'avais l'impression qu'il parlait de quelque chose mais je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il en était. Pourquoi voyais-je toujours un double sens dans tout ce que me disait Sasuke ? Plus jeune, il en était de même. Je comprenais souvent ce qu'il cachait par les mots mais par moment, il me laissait complétement perplexe.

\- Connaissant nos parents, j'imagine qu'on va se retrouver chez l'un ou l'autre ? Sa question raviva de nombreux souvenirs où nos parents aimaient organiser des diners chez l'un de nous.

\- Ouai, m'esclaffais-je. Comme ils voudront rattraper le temps perdu, faudra même s'attendre à ce qu'on dîne ensemble tous les soirs pendant plusieurs mois.

\- De quoi me pourrir encore plus mes soirées, rétorqua-t-il. On pouvait facilement se vexer de ce genre de réflexion mais son sourire trahissait sa moquerie.

\- Teme ! répliquais-je en lui tapant la poitrine. Avoue plutôt que ma présence les embellira !

\- Idiot. Sasuke me rendit mon coup avec un peu plus de force, cherchant à me faire perdre l'équilibre.

Alors qu'on s'échangeait des coups et des insultes dont nous seul pouvaient s'autoriser à se les lancer, Itachi arriva pour nous interrompre en nous demandant de rejoindre le bar.

\- Je te donne ta soirée Sasuke, va boire un verre avec Naruto et tes amis. Tu rentreras avec eux. Nous dînons chez les UZUMAKI ce soir. La fin de sa tirade nous fit éclater de rire. Itachi pouffa lui aussi, comprenant la raison et nous poussa vers notre table.

\- Eh mais si ce ne sont pas des revenants ! s'exclama Kiba. Ses joues étaient rougies, ses cheveux collés sont front en sueur et sa voix était plus forte qu'à l'accoutumé. A ses côtés Menma n'en menait pas large.

\- Ooooooooooh mais n'est-ce pas notre beeeeeeaaaaauuuuuu brun qui voilà ? Menma et Kiba s'accrochaient tous deux aux épaules de l'autre, une bière à la main.

\- Combien ils en ont bu ? demandais-je à Sakura en désignant leurs bières.

\- Chacun en a bût 4. C'est leur cinquième que tu vois là.

Je ne retins mon soupir. A mes côtés Sasuke répondait au salut de Menma. Les deux saoulards ne cessaient de raconter divers souvenirs, dont on s'empresser Sasuke et moi, de rectifier. Puis la soirée se passa ainsi, dans une ambiance euphorique où s'enchaînait les bières et boissons alcoolisés.

A l'heure de rentrer, tous se levèrent difficilement de table pour se retrouver à la sortie du bar. L'air frais m'aida à récupérer un peu de conscience mais me provoqua de violents frissons. On s'échangea nos numéros de téléphone avant de se diviser pour rentrer chez nous. Comme convenus Sasuke nous suivit, emmitoufler dans sa parka, les poings dans ses poches. Juste le fait de le voir au chaud m'énervait de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre, moi aussi, de quoi me couvrir. Devant nous, Menma titubait légèrement et avait, lui aussi, un sweat noir. Il sifflotait quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais, le connaissant ça ne pouvait qu'être un générique d'animé.

Une fois devant la maison, je m'empressais d'entrer à l'intérieur pour me réchauffer, vite rejoint par mes deux compères.


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO.

_Qui suis-je ? Que suis-je ? _

_J'ai l'impression d'être vide. Une coquille sans vie, ni sentiments, ni envie, ni rien. Un corps qui continue de vivre pour se donner l'illusion d'être quelqu'un, d' « être » tout simplement. Mon corps pourrait pourrir demain voire maintenant, que deviendrai-je ? Je serai dévoré par des larves. Je retournerai sous terre. Les plantes vivront grâce à mes « restes ». Et qui sait, si Dieu le souhaite, je revivrai peut-être sous forme de fleur. S'il juge mon existence nécessaire, un peu plus importante que ma vie humaine, il me réincarnerait en tant qu'arbre. Je suivrai chaque saison durant plusieurs années. J'affronterai les tempêtes, la sècheresse, le froid hivernale, les actions humaines._

_Pour l'instant, je vis une simple existence humaine. Je rencontre des difficultés, des échecs, des étapes, de gens… Mais pourquoi je me sens aussi vide ? Je n'ai goût à rien, je ne souhaite rien, je ne sais pas…. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Ne plus souffrir ? Vivre une vie simple et non trop difficile ? Connaître plus de moments de bonheur et me remplir de sentiments positifs ? Il faut savoir que ceci n'est pas à vouloir. Lorsque l'on désire une chose, ardemment, c'est pour mieux la perdre. Cela est vrai. Et pourtant je ne peux, par moment, me dire que j'aimerais changer certaines choses. _

_Qui ne voudrait pas améliorer quelques trucs dans sa vie pour mieux en profiter ? L'homme est égoïste, cruel, narcissique, violent… tant d'adjectifs négatifs définissent l'homme chaque jours. On révèle tous une part de nous sombre selon certaines circonstances. On affiche tous généralement tous nos beaux côtés afin de masquer notre part sombre._

_Derrière chaque sourire, derrière chaque compliment, derrière chaque signe d'affection se cache ce que nous souhaitons le plus masquer aux autres: notre réel « nous »._

_J'essaie d'appartenir à ce monde, de suivre ces règles, de jouer le jeu des autres en agissant comme ils le souhaitent et/ou le font, pourtant je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir en supporter plus. Je vais craquer, je le sens. Mon vrai « moi », cette part de moi qui ne souhaite que gueuler aux autres leurs 4 vérités, d'arracher leurs masques et de leur exposer leurs vrais « eux », essaie chaque jour de sortir. Chaque jour, elle essaie de sortir de moi…. Ces crises qui me gagnent soudainement en sont la preuve. Je ne pourrai pas supporter d'avantage. Mon corps est las de ces situations. Il se vide, peu à peu, de tout. Ne reste que cette grande lassitude qu'est de se fondre dans cette masse humaine._

_Demain je me lèverai, essayant de ne pas arriver en retard en cours, et je suivrai l'enseignement demandé. Je serais en compagnie de mes amis, à rire, leur remonter le moral, les aider, masquer mes peurs, mon trouble, mes angoisses. J'agirai comme l'ami sans soucis, heureux de vivre, insouciant de tout. J'afficherai ce côté idiot de moi, qu'ils aiment. Chacun verra ce « moi » et s'en contentera. Je me fondrai dans la masse et garderai mon « mauvais » côté enfermé en moi._

_Je ne souhaite pas passer pour le petit-malheureux. Je ne veux pas que les gens cherchent à m'aider seulement parce qu'ils se sentent obliger. Chaque individu à ces problèmes, certains se font aider, d'autres cherchent à les régler eux même. Eh bien moi, je fais partit de ceux qui ne souhaite pas entraîner d'autre personne. Il est toujours préférable de s'occuper de soi soi-même. _

_Je ne cesse de fuir, je le sais. Je ne veux pas me faire encore rejeter, voir les gens me tourner le dos au fur et à mesure, alors je vis cette vie qui bouffe quand même une partie de moi. Est-ce désespéré de continuer à courir alors que l'on sait que le vent nous rattrapera ? _

_Je ne sais pas…. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche. Ma raison de vivre, qu'est-elle ? Suis-je destiner à accomplir quelque chose ? Ou bien ne suis-je là sans but prédestiné ? Je n'en sais rien de tout cela. Ma tête me semble lourde et vide à la fois, une sensation bien étrange mais très désagréable. Le carrelage frais ne me procure aucune sensation en particulier. Est-ce froid ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Mes yeux fixent le plafond depuis le début mais je ne vois rien. Il n'y a rien, ni couleurs ni forme et aucun sentiment ne me vient._

_Mon corps n'a pas bougé de place. _

* * *

« Je réponds ordinairement à ceux qui me demandent raison de mes voyages : que je sais bien ce que je fuis, et non pas ce que je cherche.» Montaigne.

A peine avais-je soupiré en refermant mon cahier que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait. Une personne plus que familière entra, après avoir refermé derrière elle, et fit quelques pas. Je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à entamer la conversation. Mes yeux suivis la silhouette se déplacer à sa guise dans la chambre pour finir devant le bureau. Elle se saisit d'un livre de Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du mal (il m'arrivait d'en lire quelques pages selon mon humeur) et en feuilleta les pages. Etrangement je m'attendais à quelques réflexions sur le fait que JE lise, mais rien ne vint. Ma tête toujours posée sur le lit, je détendis un peu mieux mes jambes aux sols. Mon regard resta rivé sur Sasuke. Depuis son entrée dans mon antre, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Je me sentais de plus en plus fatigué et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis.

Une musique se faisait entendre, doucement, elle me parvenait aux oreilles. Elle était douce. Je me réveillais lentement, mes yeux ayant du mal à s'ouvrir. Dans la pièce il ne faisait pas très clair, une légère lueur se reflétait sur ma joue exposée. Ce que je pensais être une musique n'était qu'en fait qu'un doux murmure. Quelqu'un chantonnait une chanson et il était difficile de reconnaître les paroles. Je tournais la tête vers la voix et la source de lumière aussi pour apercevoir Sasuke allonger sur mon lit, les yeux fermés et un bras sous la tête. Le peu que pouvait reflétait la petite bougie laisser voir la pâleur de sa peau, ses tempes, sa joue. Il dégageait quelque chose de froid ou était-ce moi qui avais froid ? Je le fixais encore un bon moment, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que je m'étais réveillé, et me décidais de me lever pour me couvrir. A peine m'étais-je hissé, que Sasuke leva vers moi ses yeux noirs charbons. Un regard électrique et profond.

\- J'ai dormis longtemps ? demandais-je.

\- Pas plus de 2 heures. Il continuait de me fixer tandis que je mettais un sweat. Tout en allant vers lui afin de pouvoir m'allonger aussi, je le questionnais quant à sa présence ici. Le rituel quotidien depuis 1 semaine, mes parents, Itachi et moi mangeons ici. Maman est venue aider en fin d'après-midi et m'a ramené de force ici, répondit-il en fixant le plafond.

\- Hum…. Je n'avais toujours pas envie de parler. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke allait s'en plaindre, non ?

Je n'ai pas su combien de temps le silence avait duré mais je l'avais apprécié. Nous étions restés tous les deux allongés sans rien dire ni faire. Je ne l'avais pas non plus regardé pour savoir s'il avait les yeux fermés ou pas, je ne m'en sentais pas en avoir la force.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais rentré et ma relation avec Sasuke ne s'était pas plus améliorée que maintenant. Nous discutions de tout et n'importe quoi, nous nous chamaillions mais, pourtant nos moments ensemble n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que nous avions eus enfant. Je ne me sentais plus aussi proche de lui que nous l'avions été. Est-ce parce que nous avions vécu trop longtemps éloigné et avions mûrit ? Il m'était souvent arrivé, depuis mon retour, de me sentir mal à l'aise avec Sasuke et je ne saurais l'expliquer pourquoi. C'est comme s'il s'était creusé un fossé entre nous.

J'avais le tournis, mon ventre se tordait.

Un violent frisson me prit dans le dos. Je me retournais pour me mettre en boule, face à Sasuke. Dans le mouvement, mon corps s'était rapproché du sien. Mes genoux touchaient sa hanche, ma tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, presque reposé sur son épaule. Il avait tourné sa tête vers moi mais je ne pouvais pas clairement distinguer son visage dans cette pénombre. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Son odeur, un mélange de son gel douche à la menthe et de son déodorant, me parvenait et remplissait mes poumons. J'en humais l'air sans me faire discret et refermais mes yeux. Je recommençais encore et encore, respirant son odeur et je me sentais de nouveau somnoler.

\- Dis Sas'ke, tu aimes toujours le jus de tomates ? soufflais-je.

\- …. Pourquoi ?

\- He he he. Tu as vraiment changé Sasuke. A l'époque tu te serais excité juste en entendant parler de tomates.

\- Usuratonkachi. C'était avant ça. Je sentais le drap se froisser au-dessus ma tête. Et je savais qu'il me regardait. Mes yeux toujours fermés, je le devinais essayer de scruter mon visage dans cette obscurité. Une sensation étrangère se nicha soudainement en moi, je ne la connaissais pas et c'est pour cela que j'ouvris les yeux.

Face à moi, j'imaginais plus je ne voyais le visage de mon ami. En relevant mon visage, son souffle balayait mes paupières ce qui me fit plisser des yeux. J'avais encore froid et mon corps ne souhaitait que se blottir dans les bras de Sasuke pour se réchauffer. Pourtant je ne fis rien. Au lieu de cela, je dégageais mes doigts de sous mon corps pour les dégourdir. Dans la manœuvre, je frôlais son tee-shirt du bout des doigts. C'est à ce moment que choisit Sasuke pour se retourner complètement face à moi, se mettant sur le côté.

Sérieusement ce mouvement me pris quelque peu part surprise. Pas que ce soit la première fois que nous nous retrouvions dans cette position mais c'était la première depuis que j'étais revenu.

\- Tu n'as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange entre nous, Sas'ke ?

\- Non. Quoi donc ?

\- Eh ben… on n'est plus comme avant. Enfin notre relation n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a été.

\- Nous avons grandi Naruto, souffla-t-il. Un frisson me traversa de ma nuque tout au long de mon dos. Je le savais ça, que nous avions grandi. Je sentais les larmes me montaient aux yeux pour une raison inexpliquée.

\- Je sais ça, idiot. Mais comment cela se fait-il que nous ne soyons pas arrivés à quelque chose de meilleur que ce que nous avons maintenant ? Enfin, tu vois quoi... Je pensais qu'on allait redevenir comme avant mais là j'ai l'impression que... que sa c'est ramolli.

\- Je ne sais pas. Son visage se baissa un peu plus vers moi. Un réflexe ?

\- Bah ce n'est pas comme si je me plaignais de toi. Mais c'est vrai que ça me manque un peu ton côté extraverti et mignon.

\- Extraverti, moi ? Mais t'es complètement débile, en fait. Je n'ai JAMAIS été extraverti. Je souriais, Sasuke était facile à embêter.

\- Ah ouai ? Et c'est qui qui s'amusait à me courir derrière en criant des Na-chan ?

\- Que…. Mais on avait 4 ans ! se justifia-t-il en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche.

\- Haha ! Je ne pouvais que rire rien qu'en imaginant son visage actuellement. Il avait l'habitude de gonfler légèrement ses joues rougies quand il était embarrassé.

\- Rappelle moi qui est-ce qui venait en pleure quand il voyait un chien de loin, hein ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix était menaçante.

\- Grumfff groufffmm~… Sa main tenait toujours mes lèvres, je n'arrivais pas à articuler convenablement. Et il ne semblait pas prêt de la lâcher alors pour le faire, je glissais mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Et à peine avait-il senti mes doigts que la pression de sa main baissa un peu mais pas suffisamment.

Alors j'entamais une séance de chatouille que je savais redoutable pour Sasuke. Celui-ci s'arcbouta et pressa plus fort sa main, éloignant par occasion mon visage de lui. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ces dernières années je n'avais pas fait du sport pour rien.

Ainsi Sasuke riait à gorge déployée, donnant des coups de pieds pour se libérer et forçait toujours sa main sur mon visage. Au fur et à mesure, il parvenait à m'éloigner de lui rendant les chatouilles moins efficaces. C'est pourquoi, je m'éloignais d'un coup de lui pour venir m'assoir à califourchon sur ses hanches. Le temps que cela me prit lui a suffi à reprendre un peu de sa respiration mais une fois couché sur son corps, son souffle se coupa.

Je souriais, fier de cet effet, et recommençais les chatouilles. A présent, ses mains tentaient de me repousser et sa voix résonnait fortement dans la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé, Sasuke riait. Oui, un rire et non un de ces petits sourires énigmatique. Et j'étais heureux d'en être l'auteur.

\- Hahaha… i-diot…. Hahha… dégage de là ! haha…

\- Hhehe alors mon petit Sasu-chan, on redevient mignon ?

\- Hahaha… Je ne … suis pas mignon ! Soudain ses mains s'emparèrent des miennes et les écartèrent chacune d'un côté de nos corps. Suite à cela, mon corps s'allongea pratiquement sur lui. Nos nez se frôlaient tant la proximité de notre corps se réduisait à seulement quelques petit centimètres.

D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir ses yeux surpris. Je l'étais moi aussi. Nos souffles se mélangeaient. Je savais que si je devais dire quelque chose alors nos lèvres devraient se toucher. Et ses doigts emprisonnés toujours mes poignets

L'instant sembla durer une éternité… Et alors que j'allais amorcer un mouvement pour me séparer de lui, sa voix résonna dans un faible murmure.

\- Na- … Il ne put en dire plus. Nos lèvres s'étaient touchées. Un léger effleurement mais assez pour nous procurer un frisson qui nous traversa tout le corps.

Je me dégageais, assez violemment, de lui. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Le frisson qui m'avait pris dans tout le corps recommença. Je paniquais. Je faisais un début de crise ? J'avais un peu chaud, mon cœur battait vite mais …. Non, je ne devais pas y penser. On m'a clairement expliqué que si je pensais à ces sensations alors cela aggraverait ma peur et mon anxiété. Ce qui entrainera par la suite la crise…

Inspirer puis expirer, encore, encore et encore.

\- Je… je vais rejoindre les autres en bas, me dit Sasuke. Sa voix m'avait fait soudainement sursauter. Je l'avais, en parti, oublié.

Il me faisait dos et s'avançait vers la porte après avoir réajuster ses vêtements. Un étrange malaise me vint, je voulais le suivre. Je voulais juste être avec lui.

\- … ok, murmurais-je.

Il semblait hésité. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'espérais qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Que pouvait-il faire ? De toute façon, que venait-il exactement de se passer il y a quelques minutes ?

Mais il avait bien fait un truc.

Juste avant de disparaître dans le couloir alors qu'il avait avancé de 3 pas, Sasuke se retourna et me fit un mince sourire suivit d'un :

\- Grouille ta fesse, Usuratonkachi.

Le silence s'installa dans ma chambre et je sentais clairement mon cœur battre sereinement. Je pris une derrière inspiration puis quitta à mon tour cette pièce.

* * *

Bon après ce chapitre les choses vont commencer à évoluer et changer pour ces deux énergumènes. Des nouveaux persos arriveront et chambouleront le quotidien de certains.

L'histoire n'est pas vraiment centré sur la « maladie » de Naruto (si on peut appeler sa comme ça) mais sur le quotidien des persos. Il n'y a pas de grand thème à proprement parler.

Sur ce, j'espère que cette fic vous plaît )

See ya !


End file.
